My Friend
by Lyns26
Summary: Dana is recovered from Breast Cancer and is back with Lara, but is Lara who she really wants? ONE SHOT!


**Disclaimer – I own nothing. Characters and story belongs to Showcase. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX FLASHBACK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Alice is sitting in the hospital room, looking at her best friend, who is so pale and weak from catching a virus, due to her chemo therapy. The short blonde female tries to put on a brave face for her friend, but the truth is, she is terrified. Terrified to lose her best friend and also to lose the love of her life. The nurse enters the room and convinces Alice that she should go out for some fresh air and ensures her that Dana will be fine. Alice knows the nurse is right but she doesn't want to leave her friend alone. She tells her dark haired friend that she will be back. Dana tries to talk in her fragile state. She whispers "I love you". Alice can't help but feel happy but heartbroken at the same time. With one last glance. She leaves._

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**3 MONTHS LATER.**

Alice and her friend Shane are in west Holly-wood, shopping for a house warming gift. Alice is trying to get the gossip from last nights conquest. The black haired female tries to change the subject. A lot has happened in the last 3 months since Dana got sick. Jenny moved to France to write a screen play for a Canadian French director. Bet and Tina decided to give their relationship another chance. And Dana is moving in with her girlfriend, Lara.

"So, do you have any idea what we're going to get them?" Shane asks.

"What about this?" Alice holds up an ugly large bowl

Shane shakes her head. "How are you holding up anyway?"

Alice takes a deep breathe "What can I say? Dana got better and takes Lara back. I Guess they are meant to be" It still breaks her heart, knowing that the love of her life, is in love with someone else. But what can she do? She already tried stalking them and that didn't work!

"Didn't you go on a fix up date last night?" Shane speaks up.

"Well, that was a disaster! She was too serious and uptight. So not my type!"

Dana is nervously looking out the window, waiting for her guests to arrive. For some reason she is anxious and excited to see her best friend, although they haven't talked in a while. Lara comes out of the kitchen holding plates of snacks she made from scratch. She places them on the table and walks towards her girlfriend. She tilts Dana's head up so she can kiss her. Dana turns her head away. "Sorry! But they will be here any second"

"That's not stopped us before" The red head smirks.

"I'm just not-

-in the mood, I know" Lara was getting sick of that excuse. She couldn't remember the last time she was intimate with her lover. "Are we ever going to talk about this?" she asks.

"Talk about what?" Dana acts clueless.

"We haven't had sex since you moved in here and then you go throw a house warming and we're just to pretend everything OK?"

"I've just been stressed with moving and going back on the court. It's nothing serious. OK?" Dana knew in her heart she was lying. But why? She was the one who decided to go back with Lara. Was it out of guilt?

Lara's Apartment was now full of guests. She was happy to see everyone together again. Alice was hiding in the back, trying to stay out of Dana's way. She knew she was invited, but she felt it was out of pity. As she looks around the room, she notices the girl that she went on a date with the other night. She cringed at the thought of an awkward conversation. Dark skinned girl walked up to the short blonde, beer in hand.

"Hey"

"Hi, I didn't even know you knew Dana" Alice rambles.

"I don't. The girl I'm with knows Lara"

"Oh, you brought a date, that's, um, nice"

"She's just a friend" Tasha confirms.

Across the room, Dana is pretending to listen to one of Lara's friends conversation, as she stares at the stranger talking to Alice. "Who's that?" she asks with curious eyes.

"I think she's friends with Nicole" Lara answers.

The tennis player casually moves away from the crowed females and walks towards Alice and this mystery women. As she gets closer, she realises she has no idea what she's going to say!

"Hey!" Dana interrupts the conversation.

"Um, hi" Alice smiles

Dana just stares at the both of them not knowing what to say next.

"This is Tasha, Tasha this is Dana"

The dark skinned women smiles and shakes the Tennis players hand. And Rambles on how she is a fan. Alice can't help but feel uncomfortable and she was sick of the mix signals her friend has been giving her when they see one another.

The guests leave one by one and there's only a few of Lara's friends that are left. Dana starts cleaning up when she over hears one of her girlfriends friends bitching about Alice. She goes on to hear that they think Alice is crazy and very strange and didn't understand why Dana invited her. At that moment, the tennis player snaps. She bursts into the living room and confronts the girl that was bad mouthing her friend. "How dare you talk about Alice like that! You don't even know her! You know, she didn't leave my side once when I was sick? No matter how angry or a bitch I was, she stuck by me! She did everything she could to make me feel better! She is the most beautiful, caring person I have ever known! So don't you sit there and think you can just talk about her like that!"

Lara just sits there, looking up at her lover and can't believe she hasn't noticed sooner. She was still in love with Alice. But would she let her love go?

Alice is in bed watching bad TV and eating ice cream, when her door buzzer goes off. She gets out of bed and opens the door. The blonde is shocked and confused to why Dana is standing there.

"Dana, what the fuck you doing here?" Alice shouts louder than she wanted to.

"I'll go then" Dana's face looks hurt.

"No! I didn't mean it like that, just shocked that your here"

"Alice, I made a mistake. I went back with Lara because I felt bad the way I treated her while I was sick and thought id owe her. But it's not what I wanted! I saw you with that girl tonight and it made me angry, you know? I hate seeing you with other women. I hate what I put you through when we broke up. It's always been you, always" Dana stands there, with her heart opened.

Alice stands at the door, with her mouth almost opened. She can#t believe what she is hearing. She has longed for this moment for a long time.

"Dana, when I lost you, I just didn't lose the girl that I have loved more than anyone, I lost my best friend and that hurt just as much. I couldn't go through all of that again" Alice is trying hold back the tears.

Dana puts her hands on Alice's face. "I can't promise that it will work this time, but I know and promise than I love you so much and I can't bare to be without you. I need you Alice"

"What about Lara? Because I'm not sneaking around again!" Alice states.

"I broke up with her, I told her I only want you"

Tears running down Alice's face. She can't help but smile. Her dream has finally came true. The short blonde pulls Dana into her apartment and doesn't stop kissing her.

Maybe it will work out this time, maybe it wont. But at this moment they know its true love and they are meant to be!.

**THE END**


End file.
